This category D study has been completed. This phase I study tested the maximum tolerated dose of CI-1012, an antiretroviral agent that targets NCp7, a highly conserved, essential, multifunctional structural protein of the HIV virus. The drug also inhibits production of infectious virions. Data collected has been forwarded to the industrial sponsor for analysis.